The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
In known art, a sewing machine is known in which, before a start of sewing, an upper thread is guided from a thread spool and is hooked onto a tensioner and a thread take-up lever. In this sewing machine, the upper thread is further guided from the thread take-up lever, and is passed through a needle eye of a sewing needle attached to the lower end of a needle bar, and a state is thus obtained in which sewing is possible.